All Shook Up
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Inspired by the 08/23/11 earthquake.  What our favorite spies might have been doing.


_A/N First of all I have no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_I have no idea if the CIA did shut down like the other government offices but this is what our favorite spies might have done._

_My earthquake experience was a 3.1 I didn't even feel. The local radio station had t-shirts printed up to benefit a local charity. _

_ I do have howwever been to the Gateway Arch on my senior trip. _

_**ALL SHOOK UP**_

August 23, 2011 had started out as just an ordinary day as far as ordinary days go at the CIA. Annie had spent the morning finishing up the paperwork on the last op involving Jai and herself. Now after a nice leisurely lunch with Jai and Auggie she was back at it bound and determined to finish up before leaving for the day. It was 1:51pm when she suddenly felt the building start to shake and she immediately grabbed her computer monitor to keep it from falling.

After a minute the alarms began blaring and a voice was heard of the loudspeaker. _Please stop work immediately and proceed to the nearest exit…This is not a drill…Please stop work immediately and proceed to the nearest exit…_

Annie immediately saved the report she'd been working on and shut down her computer. Getting to her feet she grabbed her purse and joined the other DPD personnel as they headed for the exit. Quickly hurrying to catch up to Auggie she lightly brushed the back his hand as she slowed her pace so he could take her elbow. "I guess this is one way to get out of work," the young woman joked.

"I can think of a lot better ways. But an earthquake is definitely one way," Auggie commented.

Outside they joined the others in the crowded parking lot and waited to find out what would happen next. After a few minutes Joan approached the DPD group and said, "The buildings are being assessed for structural damage so unless you're not working on something critical you're dismissed fro the rest of the day."

"Looks like _Happy Hour_ is gonna come early tonight," Auggie commented.

"You going to call for a ride or want me to drop you off at your place?" Annie asked the tech op. "Or Jai could give you a lift."

"Decisions decisions," Auggie commented. "You, the car service or Jai." he pretended to be lost in thought.

"Well, what are you going to choose?" Jai asked.

"Annie because she lets me choose the tunes when she drives," The tech op answered with a grin.

"Okay. I'll meet you guys at _Allen's _around sixish," Jai said and headed toward his car.

Annie had just dropped Auggie off at his apartment building when her phone rang. A quick check of the caller ID showed that it was from her sister. "Hi, Danielle. How's St. Louis?"

"Annie, I just heard. Are you okay? Was anything damaged?" Danielle asked quickly.

"I'm fine. Got sent home early because they shut down work to access for damage. Going to go hang out with friends later tonight unless the place is closed. Have you guys gone up in the _Arch _yet?"

"We're waiting our turn. Chloe and Katia are excited because they heard that on a clear day you can see up to 30 miles from the top," Danielle answered.

"Have fun. It is quite an impressive view," Annie commented.

The girls all want t shirts that say _The Gateway Arch Been there-done that-and have the t shirt to prove it!_" her sister continued. "Oh, looks like we're next. I'll call you when we get to the top."

When she got home Annie made a quick check to see if any damage had been done. Upon completion she was relieved to find that except for some broken glassware the place had sustained little or no damage. Turning on the TV she found more news channels were carrying coverage of the _DC Earthquake_. Turning the volume up so she could hear it the young woman went to change clothes.

When Annie and Auggie arrived at _Allen's Tavern _they found out that Jai had already arrived and had obviously ordered their first round of beers. Slipping into her seat between the two men Annie asked, "What have you found out?"

"For starters those students from California consider us a bunch of wimps because we get so excited over a puny 5.8 quake," Jai replied taking a sip of his beer.

"And those are the ones to watch out for when we get a mere two inches of snow on the ground," Annie commented.

Auggie with his considerable knowledge of trivia asked, "Do you know where the most destructive series of earthquakes to hit the US in the past 200 or so years? It wasn't in California."

"Not right off but you're gonna tell us anyway," Jai commented.

"I know. It was in in Missouri. Caused the Mississippi River to run backwards," Annie answered. Looking at both men she added, "I saw this on an episode of _Mega Disasters_ one night channel surfing.

"You are correct. If say a 7.6 or higher were to happen today it would cause considerable damage to the cities of St Louis, Memphis and maybe even Chicago," Auggie replied.

"Danielle and the girls are in St. Louis right now," Annie spoke up.

"I'm sure they're perfectly safe," Auggie said reassuringly.

"Have either one of you guys been through an earthquake before this one?" the young woman asked after a minute.

"Nothing I was aware of until later," Jai replied.

"Same here," Auggie replied.

"I'll sure somewhere soon we'll be seeing t-shirts that read _I Survived the DC Earthquake_," the young woman commented. "When I do I'll be sure and get us each one."

"Not exactly required dress code for the DPD unless you happen to be a techno-geek like me," Auggie spoke up.

"Time for another round," Jai said setting down his empty bottle.

"I've got this one," Annie said getting to her feet and heading for the bar.


End file.
